Simplify the following expression: ${-8q-7(-3q+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -8q {-7(}\gray{-3q+1}{)} $ $ -8q + {21q-7} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-8q + 21q} - 7$ $ {13q} - 7$ The simplified expression is $13q-7$